legendofbleachfandomcom-20200214-history
Rebbokue Aurora
''Overview "''The very creature that Death and Fear were warned of..." - Jade Aurora Rebbokue (リーボック 天明, Rebbokue Aurora), formerly known as Aurora KIchigai (余憤 天明, Kichigai Aurora), is the Ruler of the Diratakai Dynasty and the first Heir, taking on the reign from its creator, Rebbokue Laggotto. She holds the position as both Warlord of the Seas and Empress of Pirates, a task never done before due to the extreme hostilities just one of the titles earns. Many, if not all, of her closest allies and oldest acquaintances know her as "Senka", given after fighting the most warriors in the realm and her own aggressive ways. Her old student, Yutaka Hiromasa, and Redinamus Saiya are the two warriors she claims as her very own sons. ''Appearance Write the first section of your page here. Personality Write the second section of your page here. History Equipment Powers & Abilities 'Master Swordsman: Aurora is extremely skilled in swordsmanship, possessing powerful strikes along with her already impressive speed behind them. She can perform attacks and defensive maneuvers with perfect precision while also being able to stop them in an instant. Her abilities are considered highly dangerous by the governments of the Soul Realm, listing that if she were to hold a sword, she would have no need for back up to face an army of any size. She uses a fighting style that utilizes both her sword, sheath and chains, using the fact that she is ambidextrous and can switch between the three weapons with ease. While also being highly proficient in combining them with her other skills and weapons. Her usual methods in battle are striking from various angles to confuse and catch her opponents off-guard for sneak attacks, or attacking falsely and leaving the weapon behind just as contact is made to provide an opening for her true blow. She rarely relies on more than Shikai, as seen against many of her opponents. *'''Faruhoki (を放棄, "False Abandonment"): A technique she uses to draw an opening in her opponent by performing shunpo just as contact is made with her weapon and leaving it behind in place. Before the opponent can discern her maneuver, she reappears and attacks with both an angle and speed that usually proves fatal to even the most mastered of reflexes. *'Tenomusubu' (点を結ぶ, "Connect the Dots"): A series of 500 incredibly fast stabs with one hand that covers an opponent's entire front or back from head to toe, only to be followed by 250 slashes in a mere four seconds flat. The smaller the area of attack, the harder it becomes to avoid or block due to her increased speed. Along with its speed, the maneuver punches out enough force to pierce holes and gashes through flesh with a sheath alone. It is said that she refers to this attack as a game and at times she may call "Double or Nothing" or "Triple or Nothing" and so on to establish the increased time and attacks. Example: "Triple or Nothing: Tenomusubu" - 1500 Stabs & 750 Slashes in 12 Seconds. She can also perform this attack with two swords, doubling its effect. Hakuda Master: She became highly proficient in unarmed combat from being forced to fend for her life only using her body. Her skills are great enough to force most of her opponents into Shikai to escape further injury or to create a slight opening. During her first years of training, she was able to injure and/or incapacitate Captain Class Shingami without taking a fight seriously. Her intellect along with her skill has shown to give her advantages over various body types, able to pierce nerves and dislocate joints with only slight shifts in her attacks. *'Ikioi' (勢い, "Momentum"): This technique allows her to absorb the force thrown at her from an opponent and hold it in her being indefinitely. The momentum gained can be used back onto the opponent or to increase her capabilities ranging from speed, strength, reflex, agility or even kido. So far she has shown to use this technique without limit to how much she can abosrb, as the more she gains, the bigger the boost. Though, it has been noted that she rarely keeps the momentum locked in her body longer than five minutes. Unparalleled Speed: Trained by a former Onmitsukido Commander-in-Chief and the fastest man she has ever met, Asaki Shanobai, Aurora has unmatched skill in Hoho and its various techniques. Her use of the skill is so fast that others who have mastered the technique have claimed that she almost appears to be teleporting out of pure reflex. In battle, she can effectively use the battlefield to her advantage, flipping and jumping from wall to wall to keep her opponents unsure of her attack patterns. Offensively, her agility grants her great balance and dexterity in battle, attacking her opponent from various angles with great accuracy and force. Even without Hoho, Aurora's body is able to move at immeasurable speeds, due majorly to her training with her zanpakuto, Yaibugoi. The effects pushed her being beyond advanced limits, granting her body the physical knowledge needed to move without restraint. The first generation of Diratakai have claimed her to be the fastest there ever will be, as she has surpassed the limitations that any soul can move at. Aurora, herself, has said that she could never move at the speed of light that many claim she could, stating, "My soul would deconstruct itself before I could think of thinking to stop". Reiryoku Master: As Aurora's specialty, she has immense knowledge and understanding of the flow, application, and consistency of spiritual energy and its particles. She has shown to be able to use reishi and reiryoku in various degrees that even top brass Quincies would envy, mostly due to the immense and hellish training she took up while under Rebbokue Laggotto to control her own spiritual energy. She can silently, and without warning, use mid and high-level Kido to massive effect, rapidly using Kido repeatedly, or multiple ones in quick succession, without incantation or without calling the type and level. All while retaining considerable power and control. She is also highly proficient in healing Kido, as seen when simulataneously healing a group of 5 injured men to top shape in less than three minutes. Rebbokue can also use Kido relating to hollows and Kido up to Level 100 without incantation, only using incantations to ensure enough power against her opponents or surroundings. She can use multiple Kido in conjunction for various combination and diversion tactics, and have them remain undetected until sprung in sync in a chainreaction. Aurora has also created her own unique Kido for personal and protective purposes. On numerous occasions, the Ruler has revealed to be able to peel reishi from her surroundings, using it as a weapon or as a means to evolve her Kido. *'Master Kido Inventor': As the greatest Commanding Grand Chief of the Kido Corps, Aurora is a talented Kido inventor and scientist, having created a number of devices and techniques to aid and develop Kido in battle or otherwise. Her intellect in this field is evident, having created Kido of various levels that stand as the most amazing spectacles and forces to date. As she has been reconstructing and creating Kido before becoming a seated officer. *'Descorrer' (解空(デスコレール), Desukorēru; Japanese for "Loosed Void", Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening"): A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the Living World and Hueco Mundo. Aurora has used this to not only travel, but also as a means of battle. Immense Spiritual Power: Without limit, her Reiatsu is known for its ever growing size in the Soul Realm. As Tenteima, her reiryoku naturally absorbs massive amounts of reishi from the air and compresses it into her own reiryoku until it becomes highly concentrated, even to the point that her core overflows reiryoku. Its flood of concentrated spiritual energy is so great, that is is often compared to a small bowl holding an impossibly large ocean inside of it. The spiritual energy constantly leaks out of her being at half the rate that it fills but with ten times the concentration, and if ever "tipped", her reiatsu alone would be enough to face several Captain Commander-Class warriors with their Bankai released. Though, oddly enough, her compressed reiatsu keeps her spirtual energy hidden by mimicking that of photon particles as they move through medians without disturbance. Her spiritual whereabouts can remain undetected indefinitely for as long she wants or needs it to be, making her a deadly opponent whenever out of sight. When first deciding to unleash her spiritual pressure, it gives off the effect of standing upside-down at the deepest part of the ocean without air, and at its fullest, its pressure has been felt to multiply gravity in a considerable area by 20 times the norm. Its intensity and depth is so extensive, that during a battle with her daughter's Godfather, Niisan, a blind man stated that he could see a portal from hell unleashing its wrath onto Soul Society. When in reality, he was watching her reiryoku's initial release. Her Reiatsu is known for changing in color due to her various forms, but her original Reiatsu color is a gold to white gradient. Genius Intellect: Aurora has proven herself to be the one of the most intelligent beings both within and outside of the Soul Realm. Much of her intellect is seen in scientific analysis, deduction of situations, physics, strategic construction, unconscious psychology, ethnic biology, and above all, war tactics. Tsuchiavelli Usagi himself acknowledges Aurora's intelligence surpasses his own immense intellect. Even after being exiled from the Seireitei milliniums ago, the SRDI still holds great respect for her talents and knowledge. She is very insightful of other people, allowing her to seemingly predict anything well in advance while noting why they chose to take that specific route. Though her ways are quite feral and torturous, Aurora is a highly capable teacher, as seen in the heights her students have excelled during and after their leave from her training. Her knowledge has led her to an innate understanding of the abilities of others and what happens when independent variables are entered into an equation. *'Master Strategist & Tactician': Despite her aggressive and violent ways, Aurora is a very insightful and cunning woman. She possesses great intuition, quickly becoming aware of any incoming danger and reacting to it in time. Aurora has an undeniable talent for thinking things through well in advance, making decisive and accurate decisions quickly in battle, and seemingly perceiving any situation at hand. She is a crafty tactician, easily able to deceive both allies and enemies, regularly using her cunning and deception to catch her opponents off-guard. She is a very analytical warrior, never underestimating her opponent, and quickly seeing through their power and attack patterns to ultimately make them useless against her. Immense Strength: In addition to her surprisingly muscular physique for her voluptuous figure, Aurora possesses tremendous physical strength, most commonly displayed by her ability to fight back her opponent's attacks with a single arm. On numerous occasions, she has not only fended off gigantic blades by using only her fingers, but has also caught powerful attacks in her teeth without budging. The Empress tends to hide this trait by behaving weaker than she truly is, deciding to thrown lesser attacks than she normally could. Immense Endurance: Her physical strength and speed is matched by her resilience. Aurora often ignores most of the injuries she sustains in battle, not suffering any debilitation despite having multiple slash wounds in her body. She allows herself to be devoured by multiple attacks during many of her fights, only to counter and return with an advantage. She has suffered numerous slash wounds and impalements with no visual impairment of her fighting abilities, and somehow has managed to naturally heal 80% of the scars she has ever received. Even after receiving grievous injuries, she's recovered only days later, well enough to resume fighting. Enhanced Senses: Because of both her training with her Yaibugoi and Rebbokue Laggotto, Aurora possesses superior senses. Her sense of sight is the greatest of them, able to see without limitation or sensitivity, and see perfectly fine with blinding light or in total darkness. She can catch details within a fight against three opponents through merely listening, while scouting an escaped convict 20 miles away. By inhaling, Rebbokue has shown to smell and taste foods and poisons without ever making direct contact. She's also tracked down a majority of opponents through feeling alone, able to feel out their whereabouts through the disturbance they cause from moving through the air and/or on the earth. Zanpakutō Yaibugoi (惨い刀, "Brutal Blade"): The sharpest blade of legend, Yaibugoi in its sealed form appears as a nodachi, with the gold tsuba appearing to be a lion's head with the blade exiting its mouth. Along with the sword are an array of golden chains, which she keeps wrapped around her ankles, her waist, and from her fingers to her forearms. Instead of keeping it to her side, Aurora carries her Zanpakuto unsheathed and vertically on the back of her waist, allowing the sheath and sword to barely miss the ground as she walks. Unlike other zanpakuto, Yaibugoi does not home a spirit within, as it is directly connect to Aurora, which is why she tends to use this zanpakuto a majority of the time since she feels "more relaxed" with it. Through rigorous experiance and an addition of her genius, Aurora has mastered this zanpakuto well beyond what others would call its "limitless potential". *'Shikai': Yaibugoi's release command is "Sheath and Bash". When released in its "slumber" Shikai form, Yaibugoi takes the shape of a sheathed dadao, allowing the sword to slide into the back of it, instead of at the bottom. Thus, appearing to be a blunt weapon meant for breaking and bashing, like its command implies. The sheath and hilt becomes scarlet with gold laced across it in intricate tribal designs, while the dull side of the golden blade can be seen along with the gold of the sheath. At the top back of the sheath is a slit, revealing an enclosed handle to allow Aurora the use of holding it in battle as a weapon. Its tsuba's top canines elongate two centimeters while gaining black hair as the lion's mane. Each link of her chains gains two 2 inch spikes, glowing as they begin spinning while also rotating around her respective limbs at an incredible 50,000 rpm. To place Yaibugoi in its "awakened" Shikai form, Aurora must remove the blade from the sheath. This, itself, is a considerable task, as Aurora must place all her strength into 'tearing' the blade from the sheath. Once removed, the golden blade steams, vibrates and hums from heat after being charged with X-Rays inside of the sheath. This charge sharpens the sword to the point that it seems to have a fading edge, even removing the sight of its end by the most skilled of eyes, while also placing enough heat into Yaibugoi to melt and burn objects it comes into contact with before cutting. Aurora can bypass it's "slumber" form by releasing it without sheathing the blade, though the sword will not have been charged or sharpened. Shikai Special Ability: When released, Yaibugoi grants the ability to master photonic energy, ranging from: construction, deconstruction, control and manipulation of the photon. The potential of controlling its abilities is limitless, though its wielder may lack the power or intellect to master the sword. Its use of photonic energy extends to electromagnetic radiation, plasma, temperatures, and friction. Along with its release, Yaibugoi releases radiation into her body and grants extremely enhanced amount of speed, allowing Aurora and its attacks to travel in far faster movements than she could normally perform without injuring her own body. The radiation within her flesh gives her enough strength and durability comparable to the power of light it controls, that she has been shown stopping blows from Sokotsu by merely grabbing them. Tashirui (多足類, Myriapoda): A long, concussive, and destructive blast of ultraviolet radiation. As the energy flows out of the blade, it fires, usually in the arc of the sword's swing. Its range can reach up to three miles, with enough power to devour a Getsuga Tensho as if it were a canoe in a tidal wave. By charging up this technique, it can produce considerably even more damage and/or to futher its range. The reason this blast is visible, like most other techniques out of the visible light spectrum, is due to the refraction of light as it travels through the reishi filled air of the soul realm. Though, with only a slight remold of its build, Aurora can properly remove it from visible range. Tonbo (蜻蛉, Dragonfly): Yaibugoi gathers ultraviolet radiation, compressing it until a three pronged arrowhead of energy forms along its blade. The tip of the arrowhead ends a foot from the sword, while its three prongs stops at the pummel, large enough to cover the entire sword in its formation. This technique can be launched two ways: by either pointing the weapon and shooting like a cannon, or swinging to allow the arrowhead a much stronger propulsion. Once fired, the arrowhead can travel four times the speed of a lightning bolt and retain the strength needed to pierce through two Danku in its path. Hotaru (ホタル, Firefly): By swinging and releasing ultraviolet radiation, a disc of energy fires from Yaibugoi, spinning at 70,000 rpm. Its size can range from three feet in diameter to 10 meters. The attack, itself, is a reiryoku seeking technique and moves about without a discernable path, able to track its specific target while also increasing its speed as its target does. On command, the disc unravels into a crescent ten times its original length and gains further speed until reaching its mark or dissipating, though doing so eliminates its tracking behavior. Kouhika (后妃蚊, Queen Mosquito): Once Yaibugoi comes into contact with an opponent's flesh, or nears them at one foot, it begins vacuuming their body, appearal, and reiryoku of radiation. This causes an immense decrease of Vitamin D within, forcing their muscles to weaken and causing their bones to become brittle. The radiation absorbs into Yaibugoi, feeding its power and charge. If able to injure the opponent and draw blood, the technique triples in effect, removing the radiation from their being at an even faster quantity. As the technique takes its toll, the target's body begins to age, losing its youthful durability and endurance. The immune system starts to lose function, making them highly susceptible to poisons, viruses, and infections. Their own movements become weapons against them, as their porous bones grind against each other and can snap like twigs from slight pressure, while also lowering their strength and speed enough to rival only that of a mere child. This technique, is known as one of Yaibugoi's more infamous feats, as it is a silent and invisible killer. Proving more times than most, cancerous, if not, fatal. Category:Diratakai Category:Woman Category:Female Category:Kido Master Category:Zanpakuto Category:Bunyajuuhachi Category:Guides Category:Tenteima